Dartrix
INTRODUCTION An average Joe who made a pact with the demon Zalucon after a clandestine organization ruined his life. ESSENTIAL INFO Created, designed, and owned by George Arizaga. BIOGRAPHY He was an ordinary man named Daren Trixy until his life was ruined by a criminal organization known as Hexoligy. His family was killed, his home was destroyed, and he was used a scapegoat for a crime he didn’t commit to cover up for one of their top officers. He wanted revenge against the organization but there was nothing he could do, he was branded a criminal and there was a lot of false evidence concocted against him. He was desperate, so he tried to summon a demon to help him--he didn’t care if he would die; his life was already ruined. What's more, there are already mystical heroes and villains that are around, so demons aren't really impossible. The summoning worked, bringing forth a demon by the name of Zalucon. Zalucon also wanted revenge against Hexoligy, because of how they screwed him over with a deal to give back his demon love. Now they work together to take down the Hexoligy by getting the evidence to take them down for good and break their spirits. GEAR, POWERS, & ABILITIES After making a pact with the demon he has gained the demon's powers. He channels the demon in his body which causes his body to show features that the demon also has such as sharp teeth, pale red skin, long white hair, horns, and 4 orange eyes. He gains super strength, he strong enough to pick up a truck and rip it in half. He becomes very durable and can even shrug off shots from a pistol. The demon was a fire specialist making him able to summon hellfire and form it into different solid constructs. He usually forms it into a flaming synth to use as a weapon. Zalucon can also use the flames independently to create a head made of fire to he can talk to others, Zalucon can speak privately to Daren through telepathy. Zalucon will also sometimes use the flames independently as support so Dean can focus on what's happening. He wears a face mask and goggles to hide his face. He wears a colorful, fiery coat. He uses a camera to take pictures of the evidence that's too big to carry out. PERSONALITY & PSYCHE Dartrix is can be described as a cold rage. His plans for revenge are calculated steady. He doesn't wish to simply kill the ones that screwed him over. He wants to take them down slowly, make them watch as everything they worked for started crumbling down. Have them know the things that they've done are coming back to tare out their throat. And then once that happens, he will personally kill them as slow as he can. Besides that, he is also rather collective and will always try to see the bigger picture. When calm he is rather social and like company. Zalucon is impulsive and rage-filled. He wants to go on a murder spree and kill everyone in Hexoligy and make it a blood show. SEE ALSO Hellskull Brittle Havokangel Detective Occult Corsair Jump Demon Blood Sable